wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassinatrix01
10:07:58 PM Rycroft: Our world and their world have always been neighbors -- there were always those who could reach across the borders between worlds for power, or knowledge -- the wiitches and wizards and wise men and cunning women. But most people went untouched by that world, until 1945. An experimental nuclear weapon punched a permanent whole between their world and ours. Monsters poured out of that hole, some savage, some subtle. By the time the US Government got the site secured, most of those subtle visitors had gone to ground, hiding among the populace. 10:13:36 PM Rycroft: The portal has been under close supervision since then. The US Government can't close the portal. There has been some limited contact with the rulers of that world, though this is very very hush hush. Most concerning, though, is the fact that the portal's very presence seems to be altering our world. The portal, for lack of a better word, exudeds a kind of spirtual radiation that has a mutating effect on living organisms. 10:16:00 PM Rycroft: Those initial invaders are still out there, as well. They have powers with allow them to blend into human society. THey have abilities to impose spiritual mutation on those that they choose -- this is how they reproduce. 10:19:28 PM Rycroft: These beings are colloquially known as Vampires -- they feed on human blood, and transform humans into beings like them. The government is very concerned with their apprehension and/or destruction. 10:23:02 PM Rycroft: The Department of Extraplanar Incursion was formed to protect and monitor the portal. This has several sub-divisions, including the one you belong to, the subdivision tasked with hunting these vampires. There's a lot of compartmentilization going on, but not that much oversight -- the right hand knows what the left is doing but remains oblvious to the activities of the left ventricle as long as the left ventricle keeps getting results. 10:24:56 PM Rycroft: Your subdivision is simply known as 'Investigation 343', 343 being the case number assigned to the vampires. 10:31:41 PM Rycroft: Investigation 343 does a lot of shady stuff. not the least of which are people like you -- Bloodhounds. You have the ability to detect the presence of magical energies, and vampiric presences most of all. You are not sure why you can do this. But you can, and 343 has spared no expense in training you to track down, destroy or capture vampires no matter where they might next. 10:34:49 PM Rycroft: You're also conditioned via drugs, hypnosis, and a chip in your brain to follow orders without question. They assure you that this is to protect 343, which thrives in secrecy -- the vampires have spies everywhere, you are told, and 343's detachment from the rest of the government is the only way to keep it effective. 10:35:18 PM Rycroft: They also assure you that this is to protect you from the vampires own potent mind control powers. 10:35:30 PM Rycroft: You, of course, have no reason to question these things. 10:37:28 PM Crow: Crow would never! 10:47:40 PM Rycroft: You wake up in a sweat at 6:57am, July 25th, in your small personal quarters. You had a nightmare, you know that, but you don't recall what it was. The only noise comes from the soothing ocean sounds they pump through the speakers, white noise to distract from the thin walls of the base quarters. 10:49:15 PM Crow: Crow sits up, shivering, and moves her thick dark hair out of her face. The bob is less of a bob and more of a porcupine-looking mess at this point. 10:52:09 PM Crow: Crow stares at the clock, eyes still half-closed with sleepiness, and ponders going back to sleep. 10:53:58 PM Crow: Crow rubs her face and hits the bathroom; then she does go back to bed. 10:56:42 PM Rycroft: You get a little more sleep, then your cellphone rings-- you recognize the special ringtone -- it's your handler. 10:57:31 PM Crow: Crow answers it. "Crow." 10:59:49 PM Rycroft: Your handler is a very unassuming man in his late forties named 'Jensen'. Not his real name, of course. "My office, twenty minutes." His voice is not unassuming at all. 11:00:46 PM Crow: Sometimes I think you're the bird of ill omen. Don't you want me to shower first? 11:01:16 PM Rycroft: Jensen: Only if you can do it and still be here in twenty minutes. 11:02:02 PM Crow: Twenty-five. 11:03:18 PM Rycroft: Jensen: Twenty minutes, Crow. 11:03:26 PM Crow: Crow sighs. 11:03:28 PM Crow: Sure. Sure. 11:03:37 PM Crow: Crow hangs up and *runs* to shower. 11:04:05 PM Crow: Crow doesn't have time to dry her hair afterward, just parts it and runs to meet him! 11:04:07 PM | Edited 11:04:46 PM Rycroft: Jensen is pretty no-nosense in general, but not inflexible. Something must be up. 11:05:15 PM Crow: Crow heads over there, still dripping. 11:05:22 PM Crow: Crow but not smelly! WIN. 11:07:42 PM Rycroft: He looks up at you. "... didn't sleep well?" 11:08:25 PM Crow: How do you know? Are there cameras in my room? Because that would be creepy. 11:10:31 PM Rycroft: It's my job to know. 11:14:15 PM Crow: You are really creepy right now, sir. So what's up, what's the hurry? I'm gonna lean back on your chair and get water all over it if I don't like the answer. Just so you know. 11:14:18 PM Crow: Crow grins. 11:16:46 PM | Edited 11:20:10 PM Rycroft: Jensen: We have a lead on one of the Protovampires. One of the first ones to come through the Breach. This is big, Crow. Not like the second and third generation vamps like you've been dealing with. 11:17:11 PM Crow: ... your upholestery is safe, in that case. 11:17:45 PM Crow: How much worse are the protos, really? I've heard things, but. 11:20:01 PM Rycroft: Jensen: Our intel indicates they have all the powers of the lesser vampires, to a greater degree. Shapeshifiting, invisiblity, mind control, strength... all of those. What is most concernning is their mindset, more than anything else. The lesser vampires -- well, we can understand them. They're not human anymore, but they still think like humans. 11:20:27 PM Crow: Crow does sit forward a bit, so that she doesn't drip on the chair. 11:22:10 PM Rycroft: Jensen: We're talking completely alien here, though. 11:23:20 PM Crow: And my augments are in no way going to make up for all that. 11:24:30 PM Rycroft: Jensen: You're not going in solo this time. You'll be working with three other Bloodhounds this time. 11:26:10 PM Rycroft: This is very rare -- they take great pains to keep you all seperate and sequestered from each other. You've only met on other Bloodhound once, in passing, during training, and you didn't say a word to each other. 11:27:04 PM Crow: ... you sure that's a good idea? 11:28:09 PM Rycroft: Jensen: No. But you're our best weapons against this thing, and we can't let this one slip through our fingers. 11:29:47 PM Crow: Thing is, we're all trained to work separately. We could get each other killed. 11:32:29 PM Rycroft: Jensen: The insertions will be seperate. You will only work together when it is time to engage the creature. 11:32:57 PM Crow: ... how will we know who we all are? 11:35:19 PM Rycroft: Jensen: You'll all be wearing the same armor. Our intel indicates that the Proto in question is alone. No human followers or converts. 11:35:45 PM Crow: ... how good is the intel? 11:38:22 PM Rycroft: Jensen: As trustworthy as it gets. Make no mistakes-- this isn't an investigation, this is a raid. 11:38:50 PM Crow: Swords and flamethrowers. 11:40:15 PM Rycroft: Jensen: Yes. We're not trying to apprehend this thing -- we're trying to destroy it. 11:41:20 PM Crow: Best kind of job. Uncomplicated! 11:45:27 PM Rycroft: ((brb)) 11:58:33 PM Rycroft: ((Back!)) 11:58:40 PM Rycroft: Jensen: I hope so. 11:58:42 PM Crow: ((Woot!)) 11:58:48 PM Crow: ... why wouldn't it be? 11:59:39 PM Rycroft: Jensen: We've not dealt with anything like this before. 12:00:49 AM Crow: Oh. I feel special. 12:01:14 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Well, you're one of the best. 12:01:16 AM Crow: Feels like... expendable. 12:01:27 AM Crow: Crow grins. 12:01:39 AM Crow: *The* best. Can't I be *the* best? 12:02:05 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I was trying to be modest. 12:03:03 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Expendable would be sending in a couple squads, not four. 12:04:16 AM Crow: True. Thanks! 12:07:07 AM Rycroft: Jensen checks something on his tablet. "You'll be moving out at 1400. You'll be taken to the lair by chopper -- the lair in question is an abandoned missle silo -- you know, the empty ones that get sold to millionaires."'' 12:07:49 AM Crow: And they're all full of polluted water when they're not sold? Those ones? 12:08:27 AM Rycroft: Jensen nods. "Be prepared to swim." 12:09:16 AM Crow: Awesome. Ew. 12:11:18 AM Crow: Crow makes a face. 12:12:20 AM Rycroft: Jensen: When was your last session with the Doc? 12:13:02 AM Rycroft: 'The Doc' is the affectionate nickname for the creepy as hell woman who handles your hypnotherapy. 12:13:30 AM Crow: Crow totally lies. "Last week." 12:13:54 AM Rycroft: Nobody really likes her, mostly because of her tendancy to think of people less like people and more like programmable computers. 12:14:03 AM Rycroft: Jensen eyes you. 12:15:08 AM Crow: Would I lie to you? 12:15:32 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Yes. 12:16:41 AM Crow: Well I'm not. 12:16:51 AM Crow: O ye of little faith. 12:16:54 AM Crow: Crow gives him a dirty look. 12:17:12 AM Rycroft: He continues to eye you. "I could just ask her." 12:17:24 AM Crow: Go ahead. 12:17:47 AM Rycroft: He dials up her extension. 12:17:54 AM Crow: Wow, called that bluff. 12:18:02 AM Crow: Okay, it's been two weeks. At least two. 12:20:21 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I don't want to take any chances with this thing. It gets into your head, it's game over. 12:20:45 AM Crow: Crow sighs. 12:21:02 AM Crow: All right, all right. I just don't like it when people play with my brain. 12:21:35 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I know. It's for your own safety, though. We need to make sure you have every advantage. 12:22:27 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Get some breakfast, go to the Doc -- if you want, I'll go with you so you know she's not going out of bounds while you're under and making you think you're a chicken or something. 12:25:26 AM Crow: Crow grins. 12:25:43 AM Crow: Aww, you *do* like me. Okay, I'll see you in twenty. 12:25:54 AM Rycroft: He nods. 12:26:03 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Don't tell anyone. 12:26:21 AM Crow: You're cute when you break the rules. 12:26:27 AM Crow: Crow blows him a kiss as she leaves. 12:28:37 AM Rycroft: He makes a face! 12:33:01 AM Crow: Crow loves flirting with that guy. 12:37:02 AM Rycroft: He never reciprocates! Just makes that face. 12:38:01 AM Crow: Crow loves *exactly* that. 12:39:41 AM Rycroft: So, where to? 12:40:13 AM Crow: Crow goes and gets breakfast and then goes to the Doc's. 12:40:33 AM Crow: Crow is a little bit plump, with a bit of a layer of fat over her muscles. 12:40:50 AM Crow: Crow burns a lot of fat but she likes to eat. 12:45:14 AM Rycroft: Jensen is there, in the office with Doc. Doc herself is a youngish looking woman of indeterminate age with blond hair cut very short and icy blue eyes. She's very pretty, generally, in kind of a severe, 'sharp' sort of way, but her manner is very cold. Her office is very spartan. "Agent Crow. Come, sit down. I understand we don't have much time today." She tosses a sour glance at Jensen. 12:46:39 AM Crow: Sure. Sure. 12:48:53 AM Rycroft: She gestures to the large comfy chair in the center of the room. "Come, sit. Tell me, have you had any cognitive issues of late? Memory problems? Blackouts? Profane outbursts?" 12:49:56 AM Crow: No more than usual. 12:49:59 AM Crow: Crow sits. 12:50:49 AM Crow: Are we gonna do inkblots again? 12:51:04 AM Rycroft: Doc usually starts conversations by asking a lot of strange questions like this. "Headaches? Hallucinations? Delusions? Has the glowing face of God presented you with any ultimatums?" 12:51:22 AM Crow: Not unless he's God. 12:51:26 AM Crow: Crow gestures at Jensen. 12:51:55 AM Rycroft: Doc: ... have you seen Jensen's glowing face issuing ultimatums? 12:52:12 AM Rycroft: She's also very literal and doesn't get most sarcasm. 12:53:29 AM Crow: I don't think he's pregnant, doc. 12:54:04 AM Rycroft: Doc: ... maybe we should do the inkblots. 12:54:21 AM Crow: I don't see him glowing and issuing ultimatums, doc. 12:54:31 AM Rycroft: Jensen: *Doc*. Can we get to brass tacks here? 12:55:45 AM Rycroft: Doc sighs. "Yes, yes, fine." She picks up her tablet and presses a control and the lights in the room dim. 12:56:40 AM Crow: Crow looks to Jensen. "Aren't you gonna hold my hand? What if I get scared?" 12:57:32 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I'll make sure she doesn't put on the skull mask and jump out at you. 1:00:59 AM Rycroft: Jensen: And if I thought you were afraid of the dark, I wouldn't be sending you to kill a monster from another universe. 1:03:10 AM Crow: Honeyed words. 1:06:13 AM Crow: You charmer, you. 1:11:31 AM Rycroft: Doc presses a control on her tablet and a song starts playing, an obscure Hawaiian song called 'My Own Iona'. 1:13:09 AM Crow: Rock steady. 1:13:36 AM Rycroft: You'd swear you'd never heard it before -- except you have, many times. It's an integral part of your conditioning, the back door into your head. 1:14:43 AM Crow: Crow frowns a tiny bit. 1:15:32 AM Rycroft: Doc: Don't fight it, Agent Crow. Let it take you down. 1:16:25 AM Crow: Jensen? You're... 1:16:34 AM Crow: Crow mumbles something, and goes under, probably. 1:16:42 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I'm right here, Crow. 1:20:28 AM Rycroft: You drift for an indeterminate amount of time, and are brought back up by Doc's weirdly echoey voice counting backwards. "3... 2... 1... wide awake." 1:21:46 AM Crow: Crow blinks. 1:21:51 AM Crow: Crow looks for Jensen. 1:23:13 AM Rycroft: He's still there, standing behind Doc. You feel refreshed and energized, like you usually do after a session. Kinda wobbly at first, maybe, but that eventually gives way to a satisfying confidence in what you're doing for your government. 1:24:17 AM Crow: Crow frowns a little bit. 1:24:27 AM Crow: Right. Right. 1:24:29 AM Crow: Now what? 1:25:02 AM | Edited 1:25:26 AM Rycroft: Jensen: You got about two hours before you need to report to the chopper. 1:26:17 AM Crow: So. Hot tawdry sex in the closet? 1:26:36 AM Rycroft: He looks very uncomfortable. 1:26:48 AM Rycroft: Doc: Hmm. A tempting offer. Could be very interesting. 1:27:10 AM Crow: ... I was so not talking to you, and now I feel like he looks. Okay bye now! 1:27:14 AM Crow: Crow escapes! 1:27:25 AM Rycroft: Doc: Would you consent to wearing a heartrate moni--- 1:27:28 AM Rycroft: You leave the room! 1:28:08 AM Crow: Crow lives to tease Jensen! 1:28:32 AM Rycroft: So, what do you do for a couple hours? 1:30:25 AM Crow: Crow will go and read for a bit. Trashy novels. And eat chocolate. 1:31:03 AM Rycroft: After that, it becomes time to get ready for this mission! 1:31:18 AM Crow: Crow armors up and weapons out! 1:31:56 AM Rycroft: She puts on her vampire-slaying bustier I assume. And leather pants. 1:35:10 AM Crow: Crow wears black gear and paints black stripes under her eyes, and wears a bullet-resistant vest! And probably she even has a helmet. 1:35:27 AM Crow: Crow isn't even identifiable as female in her gear! 1:36:53 AM Rycroft: YOu get to the helicopter and Jensen is onboard, talking on his cell. "... I don't like-- yes, I know, but -- " 1:38:05 AM Crow: Crow looks like she's ignoring him, but listens in, of course. 1:44:54 AM Rycroft: He turns slightly away from her, so she only catches bits of the conversation from his end. "-- want it to be known that I object-- yes, I know. I.. understand, sir. Yes sir. " 1:45:26 AM Rycroft: He hangs up, and hits the intercom to the pilot up front. "All right, take us up." 1:45:35 AM Crow: Crow eyes him. 1:45:40 AM Crow: Hey. 1:46:16 AM Rycroft: Jensen: So how much of that did you listen in on? 1:46:45 AM Crow: A little. ... you know I trust you, right? 1:47:04 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Yeah. 1:47:36 AM Crow: You'd never put me in a situation I couldn't handle. 1:47:56 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I've invested way to much time in you to do that. 1:48:53 AM Crow: Yeah. So if it's not that, what *are* you objecting to? 1:49:12 AM Rycroft: Jensen: The mission parameters have changed. 1:49:44 AM Rycroft: Jensen sighs and avoid eyecontact. 1:50:02 AM Crow: Hey. Hey. 1:50:13 AM Crow: Crow ducks down so that there *is* eye contact. 1:50:39 AM Rycroft: He looks very guilty. Fairly miserable. 1:51:11 AM Crow: ... don't bail on me, man. What's going on? Are we supposed to kill each other after the mission or something? 1:52:11 AM Rycroft: He eyes you. "...yes. AFter you have confirmed the Proto's death, you are to kill the other three Bloodhounds." 1:52:24 AM Crow: Saw it on TV once. 1:52:33 AM Crow: And we all got the same orders, I'm sure. 1:54:00 AM Rycroft: He shakes his head. "Management thinks the other three have been compromised." 1:54:19 AM Crow: Yeah, news flash, Jensen, that's *exactly* what they told the other three handlers. 1:54:23 AM Crow: Don't you watch TV? 1:54:50 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I wish you would take this seriously. 1:55:48 AM Crow: This *is* me taking this seriously. 1:55:51 AM Rycroft: Jensen: And no, I don't watch TV. 1:56:03 AM Crow: ... wait, wait, we can't do this. What happens to you? 1:56:32 AM Crow: ... how can you not watch TV? God you're weird. 1:57:09 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Nothing happens to me. 1:59:07 AM Rycroft: Jensen: This isn't some kind of action movie doublecross, Crow. Three Bloodhounds have been compromised. They have to be eliminated. You will do the eliminating. That's all. 2:01:28 AM Crow: That... doesn't seem likely, is all I'm saying. 2:01:46 AM Crow: Why would they have me whack three people? That's not an even match. It's not logical. 2:02:30 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Why would they have you all kill each other? That's not logical either. 2:04:52 AM Crow: Well. How long do we usually last? Maybe my brain is full. Maybe that's what Doc found out today. 2:05:21 AM Rycroft: JEnsen: There are much easier ways to kill you. 2:05:38 AM Crow: All four of us? Maybe. 2:06:22 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Poison pudding. 2:06:49 AM Crow: Yeah, that'd work on me. Presumably the other three are more disciplined and immune to the charms of pudding and cute handlers. 2:08:08 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Anyway. After you deal with the Proto, you kill the others. 2:09:24 AM Crow: Yeah. I'm not too sure about that. 2:09:50 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I know. 2:10:21 AM Rycroft: Jensen: ... I'm sorry about this. 2:10:45 AM Crow: What happens to you if it goes wrong? 2:12:20 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I get reassigned, most likely. 2:12:33 AM Rycroft: Jensen: It won't go wrong. You're the best. 2:12:56 AM Crow: Maybe it would be nice for you to get a new assignment. 2:14:14 AM Rycroft: Jensen sighs, looking miserable. "I really am sorry about this." He clicks his cellphone and 'My Own Iona' starts playing in your earpiece. 2:15:39 AM Crow: Shit. You don't have to do that. 2:19:36 AM Rycroft: He doesn't shut it off. "We all have our orders. Yours are to destroy the protovampire, and then kill the other three Bloodhounds. Now. What are your orders?" 2:20:21 AM Crow: Destroy the protovampire, kill the other three bloodhounds, shag you in a closet. 2:21:49 AM Crow: Or on a couch. Desk. Whatever, I'm not picky. 2:23:28 AM Rycroft: He doesn't smile, or laugh, or even make a face. "The other three are your enemies. They must be killed after they have outlived their usefulness." 2:23:56 AM Crow: Right. Then closet. 2:24:17 AM Crow: Crow teases him a lot, but has never actually made any real advances. 2:30:42 AM Rycroft: Jensen: ... you're concerned about me. 2:31:06 AM Crow: 'course I am. 2:32:49 AM Rycroft: Jensen: Then do this for me, Crow. Follow your orders and I'll be fine. 2:33:11 AM Crow: You'll be fine anyway, you said! 2:34:00 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I will be. Because you're going to kill them. 2:35:36 AM Crow: Hmph. Not exactly romantic. 2:40:00 AM Rycroft: The music continues to play. "Repeat your orders. Just your orders." 2:40:50 AM Crow: Crow rolls her eyes. 2:40:55 AM Crow: Your orders, just your orders. 2:41:50 AM Crow: Crow can deliberately misinterpret! 2:41:50 AM Rycroft: He *glares*. 2:42:02 AM Crow: You're so cute when you're angry. 2:42:15 AM Crow: Kill the proto, kill my allies. I got it. 2:42:19 AM Rycroft: He's not just angry, he's *incredibly* tense. 2:42:31 AM Crow: Relax. 2:44:29 AM Rycroft: Jensen: One last thing -- you will not remember that you're to kill your allies until the proto is dead. Understood? 2:46:19 AM Crow: Understood. 2:46:33 AM Rycroft: He nods, and the music clicks off. 2:46:52 AM Rycroft: The pilot's voice comes over the intercom. "Coming up on the insertion site." 2:47:44 AM Crow: Jerk. 2:48:18 AM Rycroft: Jensen: I know. Good luck. 2:49:45 AM Crow: Crow kisses him on the cheek. 2:50:05 AM Rycroft: And that is a good place to leave it!